Miss you
by vi2NHL
Summary: Maaf atas kebodohan ku dulu, aku mencintaimu / apa senpai ingin mepermainkanku lagi seperti dulu / Naruhina / one shot


Disclaimer : Makasih Kishimoto

Pair : Naruhina

Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO , geje, one shot dll

Seorang pemuda duduk bersandar di kursi meja kerjanya kepalanya ia donggakkan menatap langit langit kantornya , pikirannya melayang jauh ke masa SMA nya.

" Aku merindukan mu sangat " Gumannya

Tok...Tok...Tok... lamunanya terhenti saat terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar.

" Masuk " serunya

Seseorang pun masuk dan berjalan mendekat karahnya dan berhenti di depan meja .

" Uzumaki sama ada beberapa dokumen yang harus anda tanda tangani " ujar seseorang tersebut sambil menyerahkan beberapa tumpuk dokumen.

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum mengambil dokumen dokumen tersebut dan membuka lembar demi lembar membacanya sebentar lalu menandatangani nya . Naruto itu lah nama pemuda tersebut a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto c.o.e Uzumaki corp. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya seorang pengusaha yang sukses di di usianya yang masih muda belum lagi karisma yang ia miliki, dengan rambut pirang, iris blue safir, garis rahang yang tegas serta 3 garis kumis kucing di kedua pipinya membuatnya tampak sangat menawan dimata para wanita bahkan tak sedikit dari kaum adam yang irih padanya. banyak para wanita tertarik padanya tapi tidak untuknya karena hatinya telah di miliki oleh seorang gadis yang selalu ia rindukan selama 5 tahun terakhir ini bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi. Setelah selesai menandatangani dokumen tersebut ia langsung menyerahkan ke pegawai nya , pegawai tersebut menerimanya kemudian membungkuk sesaat sebelum pamit keluar.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto tengah menikmati angin malam yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya, ia berdiri sambil menumpukkan sikunya di pembatas balkon kamarnya...

" tak ada bintang " gumannya cukup terdengar di telinga kedua sahabatnya yang saat ini tengah duduk di belakang nya.

" dobe ! sampai kapan kamu menjadi pecundang, ku pikir setelah kembali ke jepang kau akan berhenti menjadi pecundang " ujar seseorang pemuda dengan iris onix yang tajam serta model rambut yang aneh tapi itu tak mengurangi ketampanannya.

" tak kusangka setelah lama tak bertemu membuat mu jadi sangat cerewet " sindir Naruto tanpa berbalik sedangkan yang disindir hanya mengendus kesal.

" Aku bukannya ingin menjadi pengucut terus hanya saja aku tak tahu aku harus bagaiman jika bertemu dengannya, mungkin saja sekarang dia membeciku atas apa yang kulakukan dulu. Lanjutnya yang masih betah menatap langit malam yang sepi dari bintang bintang yang biasa menghiasi langit malam.

Seorang gadis yang sedari tadi duduk disamping pemuda yang bernama sasuke beranjak dari duduk nya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto dan berdiri tepat disampingnya.

" Dia menunggu mu " Ujar sakura salah satu sahabat Naruto mendengar pernyataan sakura membuat Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke sakura yang saat ini tengah menatap langit malam.

" Dari mana kau tahu? "

" karena aku seorang perempuan dan perasaan perempuan tidak mudah berubah, jika ia mencintai mu dengan tulus, percayalah padaku. Sakura menatap Naruto sambil tersenyum mencoba untuk menyakinkan sedangkan Naruto mencoba mencari kebohangan dari sepasang iris emerlard yang menatapnya tapi yang ia dapat keseriusan.

Sasuke yang melihat acara tatap menatap itu memutar mata bosan dan mengendus kesal. " sampai kapan kalian akan seperti itu " . Naruto yang mendengar ucapan sasuke berbalik dan menyeringai sedangkan sakura hanya terkikik geli melihat tunangannya yang cemburu.

" ternyata waktu memang bisa merubah seseorang "

" ya , dan aku heran kenapa waktu juga tak bisa menghilangkan sifat baka dobe mu itu "

" ck..dasar teme"

" dobe "

" teme "

" dobe "

" teme "

" dobe "

Sakura yang mendengar pertengkaran tersebut hanya memutar mata bosan dan menghela nafas sebulum angkat suara.

" ya dan lamanya waktu tetap tidak membuat kalian dewasa seperti anak kecil saja " mendengar ucapan sakura membuat mereka berdua bungkam dan saling membuang muka. sakura menggeleng geleng kan kepala nya melihat sikap kedua sahabatnya yang masih saja sering berdebat, biar masalah sepele.

Sasuke melihat jam yang berada dipergelangan tangannya sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya ke dua sahabtnya yang salah satunya adalah tunangannya lalu berdiri.

" Sakura kita pulang sekarang, kita juga harus menemui itaci-nii sekarang "

" oi dobe, mendengar namanya di panggil Naruto mengalihkan padangannya kearah sipemanggil, mungkin sakura benar dia menunggumu buktinya sampai sekarang aku tak mendapat undangan dari nya entah itu pernikahan atau pertunangan. Jelas sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan penyemangat sahabatnya walaupun terkadang menyebalkan tapi ia tau sahabatnya itu peduli padanya.

" Hm, ya secepatnya aku akan menemuinya "

" Ganbate. "

Setelah kedua sahabatnya pergi Naruto berbalik memandang langit malam lalu sebelah tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kantong celana jeans nya mencari selembar kertas berwarna ungu pucat setelah mendapatkan nya ia langsung membacanya.

Dear Naruto senpai

Ingat kah kamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu, sejak saat itu aku tak tau kenapa aku selalu memikirkan mu bahkan sampai merindukan mu.

Naruto berhenti membaca surat tersebut pandangan nya menerawang jauh mengingatkan pertemuan pertama mereka.

Flashback

Seorang siswa dengan seragam yang bisa di bilang jauh dari kata rapi tengah berjalan santai dikoridor sekolah yang sepi karena jam pulang sekolah telah berakhir setengah jam yang lalu dan ia terpaksa harus berjalan semakin masuk kedalam sekolah karena kunci motornya terjatuh di atap sekolah tempat ia terakhir kali mamainkan kuncinya, setelah sampai dia atap sekolah siswa tersebut atau uzumaki naruto berjalan santai ketempat ia tadi memainkan kunci motornya tapi langkah nya terhenti kerena pandangan nya tanpa sengaja melihat seorang gadis bersurai indogo panjang yang surai dimainkan oleh angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuh mungilnya, berseragam sama dengannya tengah berdiri di atas pembatas atap sekolah yang cukup tinggi, " bagaiman cara ia naik . bodoh, bukan saat nya memikirkan kan itu. Apa ia ingin bunuh diri " benak Naruto

Naruto berlari tergesa gesa menghampiri gadis tersebut dan mendonggak untuk melihatnya walau gadis tersebut tengah membelakangi nya. " hey aku tak tau kau punya masalah apa tapi apapun itu bunuh diri bukan jalan keluar nya, aku bisa membantumu jika kau mau lagi pula dengan bunuh diri hanya akan menambah masalah, belum lagi nanti sekolah ini akan ditutup karena kasus tersebut dan kasihan para murid yang harus terlantar karena sekolah ditutup. Ujar naruto panjang lebar

Gadis tersebut tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya walaupun ia sempat kaget saat Mendengar suara asing. Naruto heran saat di dengarnya suara orang tertawa walau pelan, apanya yang lucu pikir Naruto yang merasa kesal karena merasa di ditertawakan padahal ia panik bukan melawak, baru saja ia akan protes tapi ucapannya langsung tertahan di tenggorokan saat gadis tersebut berbalik kearah nya, Naruto terpana melihat wajah gadis tersebut yang mencerminkan kelembutan serta iris bulannya yang indah membuat Naruto tak berkedip memandangnya begitu pun dengan gadis tersebut yang terpana melihat Naruto iris safir yang seindah langit biru,rambut pirang jabrik , kumis kucing di kudua pipinya serta kulitnya yang ekseotis membuat nya tampak sangat mempesona tak heran ia jadi salah satu siswa populer di sekolahnya, mereka masih betah saling mengagumi.

Gadis tersebut tersadar kemudian turun dari pembatas atap sekolah dengan bantuan bangku dan berdiri tepat dihadapan naruto.

Naruto masih menatap gadis tersebut dengan intens sedangkan yang ditatap seperti itu menjadi gugup.

Hinata melihat lambang yang terdapat diseragam siswa tersebut yang berbeda dari lambangnya menandakan bahwa siswa tersebut adalah seniornya " Aku tak ingin bunuh diri kok senpai "

Mendengar suara lembut dari gadis tersebut membuat Naruto sadar dari keterpesonaannya. " benarkah? Terus apa yang kamu lakukan di atas situ " Naruto menujuk melalui dagunya

" Aku hanya sedang menikmati angin musim semi saja senpai " jawab gadis tersebut yang bernama Hyuga Hinata mendengar jawaban gadis tersebut Naruto menghela nafas legah

" syukurlah kalau begitu " Naruto tersenyum tulus dan itu membuat wajah hinata memerah melihat senyum menawan senpainya tapi segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping agar tak ketahuan bahwa wajah nya memerah.

Setelah berhasil menghilangkan rona merah diwajahnya, Hinata beranikan diri untuk bertanya dan kembali menatap senpainya" Terus apa yang senpai lakukan disini, bukan kah ini sudah lewat jam pulang? "

" ah.., itu aku sedang mencari kunci motorku yang terjatuh dibagian atap sekolah ini"

Hinata merogoh saku seragam nya mengambil sebuah kunci yang terdapat gantungan rubah berekor sembilan berwarna kuning keemasan lalu menunjukkan tepat kedepan wajah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat kunci yang di pegang Hinata langsung mengambil kunci tersebut.

" dimana kamu menemukan nya? "

" disitu " Hinata menunjuk sebuah bangku panjang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri

" arigato " Naruto tersenyum dan tanpa sadar Hinata ikutan tersenyum. " manisnya " batin Naruto

" kalau begitu aku duluan senpai " baru saja Hinata ingin melangkah Naruto langsung buka suara

" lebih baik kita bareng saja aku juga ingin pulang, tenang aku akan mengantar mu sampai selamat "

" ta..

" kau tak bisa menolak karena ini permintaan seorang teman " ujar Naruto yang baru saja memotong ucapan Hinata.

" teman ? "

" iya, kita berteman mulai dari menit ini dan namaku Uzumaki Naruto namamu siapa ? "

Hinata ragu buat menjawab tapi akhirnya ia menyebutkan juga namanya. " Hinata, Hyuga Hinata.."

" baiklah Hinata-chan, lebih baik sekarang kita pulang karena sebentar lagi akan gelap " Naruto langsung menarik pelan pergelangan tangan nya dan mengajak berjalan beriringan menuju keparkiran sekolah sedangkan Hinata hanya pasrah ditarik.

Semenjak Hari itu mereka menjadi semakin dekat.

Flashback off

Naruto kembali melanjutkan bacanya yang sempat tertunda karena lamunannya.

Semenjak saat itu kita semakin dekat dan perasaan itu hadir tanpa pernah kuminta , aku selalu ingin melupakan mu tapi sulit apalagi sikap mu kepada ku yang membuat ku merasa perasaan ku terbalas tapi itu tidak mungkin karena kamu sudah memiliki seseorang yang kamu cintai.

Aku tak tau kenapa begitu sulit melupakan mu dan semakin hari perasaan itu semakin dalam dan itu membuatku tersiksa kadang aku bertanya tanya apa arti diriku buatmu?

Apa kamu pernah memikirkan ku walau hanya sesat?

Apa kamu pernah merindukan walaupun hanya sesaat?

Apa kamu pernah menykaiku sebagai seorang perempuan walau hanya sesaat?

setiap hari kita lalui dengan canda tawa walau kadang aku sakit saat kamu menyebut nama nya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Tapi kerena kejadian tak terduga itu kamu jadi berubah menjauh dariku, mengacukah ku, bersikap dingin kepadaku dan kamu tak pernah lagi menyapaku saat kita tak sengaja berpapasan di koridor dan itu membuatku sakit , apa selama ini kau hanya menjadikan ku selingan saat kau kesepian karena ia tak berada disisimu?

Kau tau rasanya sangat sakit saat kau pergi menjauh dari hidup ku

Kau tau aku mencintaimu hingga rasanya sulit buat ku menjalani hari hari ku tanpa mu yang membuat hidup ku lebih berwarna...

Aishiteru . . .

Naruto senpai . . .

Liquid bening menetes di kedua pipi Naruto tanpa ia sadari, sudah menjadi kebiasaan Naruto membaca surat tersebut saat ia sangat merindukan Hinata.

Perlahan tangannya terangkat menuju dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa nyeri seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum, ia mencengkeram dada kirinya yang terasa sakit, ngilu dan perih.

" Maaf...maaf...maaf kan aku Hinata aku dulu selalu menyakitimu bahkan aku meninggalkan mu karena kebodohan ku " liquid bening itu semakin deras mengalir, ia sangat menyesal atas kebodohan nya dulu.

" Aku janji akan memperbaiki apa yang ku rusak dan mengganti waktu kita yang telah hilang "

Flashback

Angin mlam berhembus kencang menerpa tubuh mungil seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri diatas bukit dekat sekolah nya karena saat ini sekolahnya sedang mengadakan persami atau perkemahan sabtu minggu dalam rangka merilekskan pikiran anak kelas XII yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian nasional, perkemahan ini bebas di ikitu siapa saja mulai dari kelas X sampai kelas XII itulah mengapa Hinata ada disini yang notabennya ia kelas X.

Hinata mendonggak menatap langit malam yang indah di hiasi banyak bintang , ia tersenyum melihat banyak nya bintang yang menghiasi langit malam ini.

Ia tersentak saat ada seseorang yang menyampirkan sebuah jaket di bahunya. " kau bisa sakit jika terus berada disini " Hinata lega saat ia tau siapa orang tersebut.

" Naruto senpai, apa yang kau lakukan sini "

" emang kenapa kalau aku disini lagi pula ini tempat umum siapa pun bisa berada di sini "

" seharusnya senpai bersama dengan sarah senpai nanti ia kawatir lagi mencari senpai " Hatinya perih saat menyebut nama kekasih dari orang yang ia cintai.

Naruto memandang Hinata dalam yang masih betah menatap langit

" sarah sedang sibuk dengan temannya dan kau seharusnya bersyukur karena orang setampan aku berada di sini menemanimu "

Mendengar ucapan percaya diri senpainya membuat Hinata tersenyum geli.

" Terus kenapa kau mau menemaniku " kali ini ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan menatap Naruto yang dari tadi ternyata menatap nya, Naruto diam hanya memandang Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit Hinata artikan, mendapat tatap seperti itu membuat nya jadi gugup.

Sen...

Cup

Perkataan Hinata terhenti karena tiba tiba Naruto menarik Hinata mendekat kearah nya dan langsung mencium bibir ranum milik Hinata sedangkan yang di cium hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya karena kaget ingin menjauh mencoba melepaskan ciuman sepihak itu tapi entah kenapa tubuh nya menghianati ,ia malah memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman tersebut. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama tak ada nafsu didalamnya, Naruto melumat lembut bibir Hinata mencoba menyampaikan perasaan nya selama ini, yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan kan. Setelah merasa Hinata mulai kehabisan oksigen Naruto melepaskan ciuman tersebut. Setelah saling menjauh kan diri mereka berdua saling menatap mencoba saling memahami arti pandangan tersebut.

" kenapa senpai melakukan nya " lirih Hinata yang memegang bibir bawahnya

" Maaf " guman Naruto lalu beranjak pergi , Hinata yang melihat Naruto akan pergi segera menahan lengannya sehingga langkah Naruto terhenti

" senpei kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, kenapa..kenapa senpai? " liquid bening sudah jatuh membasahi pipinya dan sekuat tenaga ia menahan isak tangis nya agar tak keluar

Naruto menyentakkan pelan tangannya agar terlepas dari Hinata kemudian berlalu pergi tanpa pernah berbalik sedangkan Hinata sudah jatuh terduduk dengan isak tangis yang sudah keluar.

Naruto yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon ikut mengeluarkan liquid bening di kedua matanya seraya terus mengguman kan kata maaf.

Flashback off

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan keluar dari toko buku yang ia kelola dari jauh sepasang safir memperhatikan nya. Naruto keluar dari mobil nya yang ia perkirakan tak jauh dari toko buku tersebut, berjalan mendekati Hinata yang saat ini tengah membelakanginya, setelah tepat berada dibelakang Hinata ia berhenti.

" Hinata "

Deg

Suara itu , ia merasa tak asing dengan suara itu susah payah ia coba berbalik untuk melihat siapa si pemanggil, nafasnya tercekak di tenggorokan saat melihat siapa sosok yang saat ini berdiri didepan nya.

Rambut pirang yang dulu panjang kini ia potong pendek, rahang yang tegas , garis wajah nya yang bertambah dewasa membuat nya tampak lebih tampan dari yang dulu saat ia masih remaja, Hinata terpesona melihat siapa sosok yang berada didepan saat ini , tak jauh beda Naruto pun sama ia terpesona akan kecantikan Hinata wajah yang bertambah dewasa tatap memancarkan aura kelembutan seperti dulu rambut yang bertambah panjang serta iris bulannya yang selalu ia rindukan tetap indah seperti dulu hanya saja iris nya tak bercahaya seperti dulu.

" Naruto senpai " lirih Hinata

.

.

.

Dan di sini lah mereka sekarang di atap sekolah tempat pertemuan pertama mereka, setelah pertemuan tadi Naruto langsung mengajak Hinata kesini.

Hinata berjalan menuju pagar pembatas memegang pagar pembatas tersebut sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya membuat surainya melambai lambaian terterpa angin

" sudah lama aku tak kesini " batin Hinata

Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata yang senang berada di sini, lalu ia berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata

Grep

Hinata terkejut saat ada sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang, Naruto menyadarkan wajahnya di bahu Hinata

" Maaf . . .maaf . . . atas apa yang kulakukan dulu " Hinata tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto dan ia merasa bahunya basah dan , mungkin kah ia menangis " pikir Hinata

" senp . . .

" aku mencintaimu " Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata seperti dulu . Hinata yang mendengar pengakuan Naruto terbelalak kaget dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya ikut menetes tapi kemudian ia tersenyum miris dan melepaskan pelukan Naruto lalu berbalik menghadap Naruto.

" senpei apa kau ingin mempermainkan ku lagi seperti dulu" mendengar ucapan Hinata membuat hati nya sakit, kedua tangan Naruto terangkat menangkup wajah Hinata " Aku mencintaimu dan tak ada niat ku untuk mempermainkan mu dari dulu sampai sekarang aku mencintaimu " Hinata mencoba mencari kebohongan di sepasang safir yang menatapnya tapi yang ia dapat hanya keseriusan dan kejujuran .

" Terus kenapa dulu kau menjauhiku, mengacaukan ku dan bahkan kau tak peduli lagi pada ku terus kau bilang kau mencintaiku dari dulu bukankah dulu kau mencintai sarah " suara Hinata sedikit meninggi karena masih sulit mencerna ucapan Naruto barusan

Naruto masih menangkup wajah Hinata " dengarkan aku, aku tak pernah mencintai sarah saat itu kami berpacaran hanya untuk menyenangkan hati kedua orang tua kita karena orang tua ku dan orang tua sarah bersahabat dan karena suatu kejadian membuat mereka berpikir bahwa kami menjalin hubungan, awalnya aku berniat untuk menjelaskan ke orang tua ku tapi melihat mereka sangat bahagia jadi aku membiarkannya saja karena saat itu aku juga belum mencintai seseorang dan saat kamu hadir dalam hidupku perlahan rasa itu hadir dan semakin hari semakin dalam membuat ku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu . . ."

" tapi kenapa saat setelah malam itu kau berubah " wajah Hinata memereh menyebut kan kata malam itu dan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis

" aku belum selesai bicara hime, wajah Hinata tambah memerah mendengar Naruto memanggilnya hime, dan kau jangan memotong ucapan ku "

Naruto kembali melanjutkan penjelasan nya yang sempat terpotong " dan aku mencoba menyampaikan perasaan ku yang ku rasakan kepada mu ke Sarah , awalnya sarah tak keberatan karena dengan begitu kita bisa terlepas dari ikatan palsu tersebut tapi satu hal tak terduga terjadi kedua orang tua Sarah mengalami kecelakaan dan sebelum orang tua Sarah meninggal mereka menyuruhku untuk berjanji menjaga Sarah semenjak hari itu sarah menjadi lebih pendiam, ia bahkan akan marah saat aku bersamamu ia menganggap ku akan meninggalkan nya jika aku bersama mu , hari demi hari kondisi sarah memperihatinkan dan saat malam itu aku sengaja menemuimu dan mencoba menyampaikan perasaan ku kepada mu lewat ciuman itu berharap agar kau mengerti dan yang terjadi esok nya sarah drop dan ia di rawat di rumah sakit, aku bingung harus bagaimana Sarah membutuhkan ku dan ia ingin aku selalu ada disisinya dan itu berarti aku harus meninggalkan kan mu, melihat kondisi sarah yang makin memperihatinkan membuat ku terpaksa harus meninggalkan mu walau aku tau itu akan membuat mu terluka karena aku juga terluka, maka karena itu setelah malam itu aku menjauhi mu , Naruto berhenti sejanak mengambil nafas lalu mengeluarkan nya , Dan sekarang aku tak ingin menjadi orang bodoh lagi ,aku ingin kau tau kalau aku selalu mencintaimu dari dulu sampai sekarang maaf atas kebodohan ku dulu "

Bruk

Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Naruto , isak tangis nya mulai terdengar dan membuat Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata lebih erat seolah tak ingin melepaskan nya lagi. Setelah beberapa menit Hinata isak tangis Hinat sudah tak terdengar , Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap iris safir yang selalu ia rindukan " Terus bagaimana dengan Sarah ? " Naruto tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata " sekarang ia baik baik saja dan sudah menemukan seseorang yang mengisi hatinya sebenarnya ia ingin kejepang menemuimu untuk minta maaf atas keegoisannya dulu tapi karena ada hal yang tak bisa tinggalkan maka ia menunda keberangkatan nya mungkin bulan depan ia akan menemuimu "

" Mendengar dari cerita mu kau menggambarkan bahwa aku mencintaimu dari mana kau tau? "

Naruto tersenyum lembut mendengar pernyataan Hinata " dari sikap perhatian mu kepadaku, pipimu yang selalu merona jika berada didekatku atau jika ku goda dan saat kau tak menolak ciuman ku malam itu " wajah Hinata merona mendengar jawaban membuat Naruto tersenyum geli karena menurutnya Hinata tetap Hinata yang ia kenal seperti dulu wajah yang akan memerah jika sedang ia goda, Naruto merogoh kantong celana jeans nya mengambil selembar kertas berwarna ungu pucat yang terlipat rapi dan memperlihatkan kepada Hinata, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya , dan dari surat ini, surat yang mengungkapkan perasaan mu kepadaku " Hinata terbelalak kaget melihat surat yang pernah ia tulis berada ditangan Naruto padahal ia kira surat itu Hilang, surat yang ia tulis tapi tapi tak berani ia berikan pada Naruto

" dari mana senpai mendapatkan nya ? Aku kan tak pernah memberikan nya , terus kupikir surat itu hilang " Hinata memasang ekspresi bingung yang kelihatan lucu dan membuat Naruto tertawa pelan, mendengar Naruto tertawa membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibir nya

Cup

Karena hal itu membuat Naruto mengecup singkat bibir Hinata dan itu membuat wajah Hinata kembali memerah dan jantung yang serasa ingin melompat keluar.

" senpei berhenti mencium ku tiba tiba ! " protes Hinata

" baiklah aku akan bilang kalau aku akan mencium mu lagi dan sekarang hiime aku ingin mencium mu lagi jadi bolehkah ? " mendengar hal itu wajah Hinata tambah memerah dan segera melepaskan pelukan Naruto darinya yang ternyata dari tadi Naruto belum melepaskan kan pelukan nya dan segera menjauh dari Naruto.

" Tidak " tegas Hinata

" dan lagi pula senpai belum bilang dari mana senpai mendapatkan suratku " lanjutnya

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum menjawab " aku tak sengaja menemukan nya, mungkin kau menjatuhkannya

" apa sekarang aku sudah bisa mencium mu ?"

" tetep tidak " jawab Hinata tertawa kecil kemudian berlari menjauh dari Naruto

Naruto menyeringai sebelum mengejar Hinata

" benarkah tapi setelah kau ketangkap aku tak akan melepasmu lagi " teriak Naruto

Hinata yang mendengar teriakan Naruto hanya tersenyum keci, akhirnya penantian nya terbalas kan ,kemudian ia membalas teriakan Naruto " benarkah, coba saja jika kau bisa menangkap ku "

Naruto tambah melebarkan seringainya mendengar balasan Hinata, " ternyata ia sedang menantangku " pikir Naruto

Akhirnya terjadi aksi kejar kejaran di antara mereka di sertai canda tawa dan pemenang nya sudah pasti Naruto yang berhasil menangkap Hinata setelah nya Naruto menghadiahi seluruh wajah Hinata dengan kecupan

 **End**

Ini cerita pertama ku, mohon kritik dan saran nya serta review nya


End file.
